moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Die fesselndsten Netflix-Titel für den perfekten Serien-Marathon
center Endlich gibt es einen Begriff für das Phänomen, das Serienliebhaber umtreibt und spätestens seit Netflix salonfähig geworden ist: Binge-Watching beschreibt, wenn uns eine Serie vor dem Bildschirm fesselt, wenn sie uns einfach nicht mehr loslässt, wenn aus „nur noch eine Folge” auf einmal das Staffelfinale wird, wenn aus nach-dem-Aufstehen-im-Bademantel-schnell-eine-Folge-gucken ein Episoden-Marathon eskaliert. Und so schuldig wir uns manch einmal deswegen fühlen, so sehr lieben wir diese ausgedehnten Tage, in denen wir komplett in das Seriengeschehen abtauchen und eine Geschichte von Anfang bis Ende verschlingen. Manch eine Serie eignet sich deutlich besser zum bingen als andere und die Rahmenbedingungen wollen sorgfältig geschaffen werden, um nicht mitten im Sehvergnügen hart auf die Bremse treten zu müssen. Lasst euch von erfahrenen Serien-Junkies wie uns diesen „How to binge”-Guide ans Herz legen. Die perfekte Serie wählen - Die Kriterien Es scheint banal, ist aber tatsächlich der wichtigste Schritt, auf dem die restlichen Punkte nur noch als Zierde aufbauen: Du hast einen, vielleicht sogar zwei Tage Zeit? Dann lass dir diese perfekte Gelegenheit nicht von fadem Story-Telling oder langweilig abgeschlossenen Handlungen verderben. Wir wollen Cliffhanger, packende Dialoge, Charaktere, die wir wie gute Freunde (oder die besten schlimmsten Feinde) immer wieder sehen wollen. Unsere Top-Tipps: Stranger Things thumb|right|280 px px [[w:c:de.stranger-things|'Stranger Things']] ist sicherlich kein Nischen-Geheimtipp mehr, aber erfüllt einfach alle Kriterien für eine perfekte Binge-Watch-Serie. Es gibt gerade erst zwei Staffeln, welche jeweils knackige acht bzw. neun Folgen umfassen. Die Besetzung und die charmant geschriebenen Charaktere, der clever eingesetzte Soundtrack und die optische Inszenierung überzeugen auf ganzer Linie. Die Story rund um das Mädchen Elf mit den übernatürlichen Kräften, die Demogorgon-Monster aus der „Upside Down”-Welt und ein Touch humorvolle Coming-of-Age-Geschichte in den 80ern, fesselt von Episode zu Episode – und das, obwohl man auf zu offensichtliche Klischee-Cliffhanger verzichtet. Jede Episode bringt einen in sich abgeschlossenen Handlungsabschnitt mit, treibt aber auch die gesamte Geschichte voran. Nach der gesamten Staffel fühlt es sich mehr danach an, als hätte man einen sehr langen, spannenden Film gesehen. Orange is the new Black thumb|right|280 px px [[w:c:de.orange-is-the-new-black|'Orange is the new Black']] hat ein gutes Stück Seriengeschichte geschrieben: Im Gefängnis in Litchfield sitzen Frauen wegen verschiedenster Delikte ein. So auch Piper Chapman, welche komplett unerwartet von einer Jugendsünde eingeholt wurde und so gar nicht in die harte Welt des Knastes passt und dort zudem auf ihre Ex-Freundin trifft. Authentischer und facettenreicher denn je, werden hier die unterschiedlichen Frauen dargestellt und ihre Geschichten fesseln und berühren. In bislang fünf Staffeln lernen wir die einzelnen Charaktere und ihre Schicksale kennen, man schließt sie ins Herz und muss sie einfach wiedersehen, weiter begleiten, von Folge zu Folge. Eine wunderschöne Serie, die sich super dafür eignet, eine Staffel pro Wochenende zu schauen und dabei die Entwicklung der neu gewonnenen „Freundinnen” zu verfolgen. Am besten steigt man jetzt noch ein und verschlingt die bisher erschienenen Staffeln, bevor es dieses Jahr im Juni weiter geht mit Staffel 6. Narcos thumb|right|280 px px Narcos führt einem mal wieder brillant vor Augen, wie faszinierend das Böse sein kann. Pablo Escobar ist charmant, scheint auf den ersten Blick keiner Fliege etwas antun zu können und ist ein Mann des Volkes. Schnell ertappt man sich dabei, für ihn zu sympathisieren und das, obwohl er ganz klar der „Bad Guy” ist. Die Serie basiert auf einer wahren Begebenheit und zeigt den steilen Aufstieg und den Fall von Pablo Escobar und wie er in den 90er-Jahren im großen Stil Koks von Kolumbien in die USA schmuggelte. Dabei baut Escobar sein Drogen-Imperium auf Korruption auf und schreckt nicht vor Gewalt zurück, während um ihn herum der Kampf der Behörde gegen die Drogenmafia Bürgerkriegs-ähnliche Ausmaße annimmt. Die Mischung aus Sex, Drugs und Salsa funktioniert sehr gut, verrennt sich aber nicht darin, die wirklich grausamen Taten Escobars zu ver-romantisieren. Tote Mädchen lügen nicht thumb|right|280 px px [[w:c:tote-mädchen-lügen-nicht|'Tote Mädchen lügen nicht']] spielt vermeintlich seinen stärksten Trumpf direkt zu Beginn der ersten Folge aus. Hannah hat sich umgebracht. Was in den meisten Serien wohl als tragisches Serien-„Highlight” am Staffel-Ende funktionieren würde, wird hier einfach umgedreht. Viel wichtiger ist: Warum hat sich Hannah umgebracht und wer ist alles in ihren traurigen Fall verwickelt? Hanna hat ihre Version auf Kassetten aufgenommen und verlangt nun, dass man sich ihrer Geschichte annimmt. Die Spannung steigt von Episode zu Episode, weil man als Zuschauer darauf hofft, dass endlich alle kleinen Rädchen ineinandergreifen und ein finales Bild ergeben: Wer ist Schuld an Hannas Tod? Dabei ertappt man sich immer wieder wie man grübelt, ob man selber nicht auch schon einmal unwissend Teil eines solchen „Großen Ganzens” war und mit seinen Taten und Entscheidungen andere Leben grundlegend beeinflusst hat. Better Call Saul thumb|right|280 px Better Call Saul gibt der Anwalts-Legende Saul Goodman (bekannt aus Breaking Bad endlich die Plattform, die der Tausendsassa verdient hat - so würde er es zumindest selber sagen. Der fabelhafte Bob Odenkirk verkörpert den schmierig-windigen Goodmann, noch bevor dieser auf Walter White und Jesse traf und portratiert so seine holprige „Karriere” vom Rechtsverbieger mit Abstellkammer-Büro in einem Nagelstudio, zum Anwalt der zwei berüchtigen Drogendbosse. Die Serie besticht durch viel Witz und den tragischen Protagonisten, der sich nach und nach zu dem mausert, was wir als Zuschauer kaum erwarten können. Jede Folge formt seinen Charakter, brüht ihn ab - oft nach dem Prinzip „einen Schritt zurück, zwei vor”, und man hat das Gefühl in jeder Folge auf einen guten Kumpel zu treffen, ihn in seinem Leben zu begleiten und straucheln zu sehen. Wir lieben Saul! Schaffe das ideale Binge-Watch-Setting Es ist keine Zombie-Apokalypse aber die Vorbereitung klingt ähnlich: Vor einer gepflegten Runde Serien-Spaß will sichergestellt werden, dass alles Notwendige in greifbarer Nähe steht, oder zumindest auf dem Weg von der Toilettenpause gegriffen werden kann. Deine Checkliste bevor du loslegst: thumb|right|230px *'Zeitplan:' Streiche oder schiebe andere Verpflichtungen. Der Vorsatz nach drei, vier Folgen noch etwas zu lernen oder noch die Oma anzurufen, wird nicht eingehalten. Glaube uns. *'Verpflegung:' Sorge für einen vollen Kühlschrank oder diskutiere zeitnah aus, bei welchem Lieferservice bestellt wird. Insbesondere, wenn du nicht alleine bingest. Eine Asia-vs.-Pizza-Debatte kann in der Mid-Season niemand gebrauchen. Und bitte plan etwas ein, das kein aufwendiges Besteck oder Geschirr verlangt und auf dem Schoß balanciert werden kann. *'Snacks:' Hier steht dir die gesamte Snackwelt offen. Wichtig ist nur, dass du etwas im Haus hast, dass den einsetzenden Knabber-Wunsch schnell und effektiv befriedigt. *'Komfort:' Mach es dir bequem! Dein Sitzfleisch wird beansprucht werden und man möchte möglichst gemütliche Kleidung tragen. Jogginghose, Hoodie und oder direkt ein Einteiler stehen ganz weit oben auf der Kuschel-Skala! *'Binge-Partner:' Suche deine Binge-Watch-Begleitung sorgäfltig aus. Dauermitteilungsbedürftige sind genau so ein No-Go wie Leute, die ständig auf ihr Handy gucken und dann „Warum macht der das jetzt?!” quaken. Sie sollten Durchhaltevermögen haben und zu Diskussionen nach einzelnen Folgen gut geeignet sein. Idealerweise kennen sie die Serie so gut wie du und neigen deswegen nicht dazu, mittendrin zu spoilern. Nach dem Serien-Marathon Auch nach dem Genuss einer Serie gilt es, ein paar Etiketten einzuhalten. Man würde so gerne der gesamten Welt vom unfassbaren Serien-Erlebnis erzählen, wie krass das Staffelfinale war und wer alles auf welche Weise gestorben ist, aber insbesondere bei neuen Serien gilt ganz deutlich: Sei ein guter Fan – Teile den Hype, niemals die Spoiler! Je älter die Serien, desto eher kann man natürlich auch über konkrete Inhalte und Highlights reden, aber um anderen nicht den Spaß an der Serie zu vermiesen, solltest du Spoiler öffentlich meiden oder deutlich warnen, bevor du loslegst. Das gehört zum Fan-Ehren-Kodex! Bist du Binger oder Snacker? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag